Text mining may be used to extract information from documents and small pieces of documents called snippets. A snippet can be defined grammatically (e.g., sentence or paragraph) or it can be defined by a number of words. In conversations between an individual and a computer, the computer typically reacts to the individual using speech recognition. This reaction from the computer involves the information provided by the individual, such as problem solving or making a reservation that is driven from the individual's speech.